Mario
Mario is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 1. Mario is a multiple time NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champion, having held the title a record five times with his brother and tag team partner Luigi. Appearance Mario is a human male of below average height and average build. He famously wears blue overalls over a red shirt with a red cap. Mario's other distinctive feature is his large, impressive moustache. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 Mario's debut was in the second match of Season 1's NoDQ CAW Cup. He was decisively defeated by Jason Voorhees in this match. Season 2 Mario would return in Season 2 as part of a Fatal Four Way Match to determine a #1 Contender to Link's NoDQ CAW Championship. The match also featured the Hulk, Mr. Clean and Forrest Gump. During the match, Mr. Clean and the Hulk were counted out at the same time, leaving just Mario and Gump. Gump proved to be a capable brawler but Mario was able to defeat him after a Roll Throw, earning the #1 Contendership. In Mario's Championship match with Link, the two heroes flagrantly ignored the rules and resorted to using foreign objects. In the end, Mario was deemed by the referee to have taken things too far following a DDT onto a steel chair, with the referee having not choice but to award Link a victory by disqualification- unfortunately, in the process, Mario and Link damaged some production cables, which caused the match's picture to go to static. Mario would be afforded another #1 Contendership match, this time against both Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Regrettably for the plumber, however, the two horror icons would work together to take him out in a vicious assault, leading to all three men being counted out of the match, resulting in a draw. At Carnage, Mario would team with his debuting brother Luigi to fight Freddy and Jason. Try as they might, the Mario Bros. were unable to fend off the power of the two horror icons and eventually lost the match when Freddy forced Luigi to submit. Season 3 The Mario Bros. entered the T4, hoping to win the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Their opening round opponents were the Serial Killers. Unfortunately, the brothers' tournament campaign would be short lived after Michael Myers delivered a Top Rope Olympic Slam to Luigi moments before picking up the win. Season 5 The Mario Bros. would return to NoDQ CAW in Season 5 on the NoDQ Pacific roster, hoping to challenge for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. They were due to face reigning Champions Beavis and Butt-Head on the second episode of NoDQ Pacific. However, the Hulk and Ganondorf would brutally assault the brothers backstage and usurp their place in the match before winning the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Three weeks later, the Mario Bros. would challenge the Hulk and Ganondorf to the Championship. The Champions suffered a total break-down during the match as Ganondorf stabbed the Hulk in the back, applying the Mandible Claw to him and ending their partnership. This left the Hulk open to a double-team attack by the Marios shortly before they claimed their first NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship reign. On the eighth episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Mario Bros. and Beavis and Butt-Head would finally face off with the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship on the line. The Marios would have little difficulty dispatching the challenger, retaining their Championship. On the following episode, the brothers were due to defend their Championship against Spider-Man and Bruce Lee but James Bond attacked Bruce Lee before the match, preventing him from taking part in it. As a result, a Singles Match between Spider-Man and Luigi took place. During this match, Mario got onto the ring apron but was accidentally knocked off by Spider-Man. Spider-Man would go to check if Mario was alright before Luigi capitalised on the confusion and rolled him up to win the match. The following week, Spider-Man and Lee challenged the brothers for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Mario would behave underhanded and attack his opponents with weaponry before pinning Lee to win the match after a Super Mario Stunner, though it appeared Luigi was unaware of Mario's actions. On the eleventh episode of NoDQ Pacific, Mario and Spider-Man faced one another in singles competition. Luigi, initially apparently unwilling to associate with his brother after learning of his actions the previous week, would appear to stop Mario from attacking Spider-Man with a weapon- before revealing he was in on the act all along, attacking Spider-Man himself and helping Mario win the match. The brothers would find themselves pushed back by a returning Link. On the twelfth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Mario entered a Fatal Four Way Match also featuring Rocky Balboa, Charles Manson and Spider-Man. Mario would be disqualified from the match after hitting Spider-Man with a ring bell. At King of the Pacific, the Mario Bros. were set to face Spider-Man and Link in a Tag Team Match. However, Link turned on Spider-Man before the match could get underway, with the Mario Bros. attacking Spider-Man mercilessly and leading to the match ending in a no contest. On the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, the Mario Bros. joined Link- now calling himself Las Vegas Link- in his explanation of their actions, with Link claiming the trio were sick of being the good guys and getting no thanks for their actions. The group would call themselves the Nintendo World Order and Mario and Luigi took to wearing black overalls. The brothers would appear after the main event match between Link and Bruce Lee to attack Lee with a pair of pipes, a move they called the Warp Zone. The following week, the brothers would attack the Hulk after his main event victory, which saw him capture the NoDQ Pacific Championship. On the fifteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Steve Irwin announced the Mario Bros. would defend their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against the Street Fighters. Taking exception to this, the Marios hospitalised Irwin with use of the Warp Zone. On the following episode, the two teams faced off, but Ryu and Ken would be disqualified after Ryu accidentally hit the referee with a Scissor Kick Flip, keeping the Championship with the Marios. Angered by this display, Wade Needham sanctioned a rematch the next week in a Hardcore Match. A Hadouken Fireball from Ryu was enough to seal defeat for the Marios as Ryu pinned Mario to win the match and Championship for his team. At Date With Destiny, the Mario Bros. and Street Fighters had a rubber match in a TLC Match. Working well as a team, the Mario Bros. recaptured the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship when Luigi delivered a Pipe Bomb to Ken as Mario retrieved the Championship belts suspended above the ring. At Domestic Disturbance, the Marios defended their Championship against two members of NoDQ Eastern's Unholy Three, the Joker and Leatherface. Underestimating Leatherface's ability to strategise, the brothers came up short after a Slice & Dice from the OCM felled Mario. At Undisputed Universe, the Mario Bros. would have a rematch for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship in a Steel Cage Match. Returning to their old blue overalls, the two overcame the Joker and Leatherface as Mario took down both opponents with finishing moves as Luigi escaped the cage to end the brothers' season on a high note. Season 6 On the third episode of NoDQ Action, Las Vegas Link would challenge the Mario Bros. to a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match. Surprising everyone by introducing Ganondorf as his partner, Link's team, the Dark Alliance, would prove an effective unit against the Champions, taking their title after a Duo ZDT from Link to Luigi. Mario and Luigi would both compete in a Fatal Four Way Match on the eleventh episode of NoDQ Action to find a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship. The match, also featuring the Terminator and Chef, would end with neither brother coming out the winner as Chef would pin Luigi to win the match. Mario entered the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match at Spring Cleaning to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Unfortunately, Mario would fail to eliminate any other participants before being eliminated himself by eventual winner Superman. Season 7 The Mario Bros. would help Superman even the odds against Las Vegas Link and Ganondorf when Superman defended his NoDQ CAW Championship against Link on the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Action. A Super Mario Stunner from Mario to Link allowed Superman to deliver an S-5 to the challenger before winning the match. The Mario Bros. would challenge the Dark Alliance for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship at Fully Charged in a Hell In A Cell Match. A Mushroom Surprise to Ganondorf would see him collide with Link before being pinned to give the Mario Bros. another NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship reign. Season 8 Mario entered the 2006 NoDQ CAW Championship. His first round opponent was none other than Luigi. The brothers put on a great sporting display but it would be Luigi that would advance in the tournament. With the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship having been vacated between Season 7 and Season 8, the Mario Bros. would challenge the Dark Alliance for the belts once more at The Road to Box Office Smash 1, this time in a Ladder Match. Link would turn his back on Ganondorf in the match, pushing him off a ladder and allowing Mario to retrieve the Championship belts suspended above the ring for his team, giving the team another reign on top of the tag team division. After the match, the brothers were assaulted by Mortal Kombat. At Box Office Smash, the two teams faced off for the Championship. Despite the excellent team work of Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the Marios proved an eve better team and a Pipe Bomb from Luigi that wiped out both members of Mortal Kombat allowed them to pick up another victory and retain their Championship. At The Road to Violent Impulse 3, Mario would face Spider-Man. If Spider-Man won the match, he and his then-unnamed tag team partner would be allowed to challenge for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. A Spidey Sense Suplex from Spider-Man won him the match and, thus, at Violent Impulse, Spider-Man revealed his tag team partner was none other than Batman. Spider-Man and Batman proved to be a cohesive unit and a Gotham City Drop to Mario swung the match in the favour of the challengers, costing the Mario Bros. their Championship. At Ringside Wars, the Mario Bros. fortunes did not improve as they faced Team 3-D to determine which team could be called the greatest tag team in wrestling. Brother Ray and Brother Devon showed just why many experts believe that honour is their alone with a series of double-team moves, including a 3-D to Mario to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, the Mario challenged Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Both brothers were hit with finishing moves at the same time by the Champions before Spider-Man and Batman went for simultaneous pins on Mario and Luigi. Luigi kicked out at the count of 2, but Mario did not and the brothers' hopes of winning the Championship were dashed. Frustrated with the recurring incidents that had seen Mario be pinned to lose tag team matches, Luigi turned on his brother and brutally assaulted him, ending their partnership and beginning a bitter rivalry. Luigi would distance himself from Mario and change his appearance and moveset. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 7, Luigi faced Captain Jack Sparrow to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Mario got involved in the match, bringing a steel chair to ringside. Luigi begged Mario not to hit him with the chair and Mario obliged- hitting Sparrow instead, giving Sparrow the disqualification victory and opportunity at the Championship instead of Luigi. Luigi was incensed by this. At Title Haunt, the two brothers faced off in a brutal and bitter match. A Super Mario Stunner would pick up the victory for Mario, but Luigi would assault his brother after the match, giving him a Plumber's Screwdriver through a table. At Wreckless Warzone, Luigi was scheduled to compete in the main event match for Team Sparrow, but Mario attacked him before the match and put him out of commission for the evening, with Luigi's "big green insurance policy" the Hulk taking Luigi's place in the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, Luigi and the Hulk faced the team of Mario and Link, The Nintendo Icons. During the match, Link would be kidnapped, leaving Mario at the mercy of both opponents. However Frankenstein would make his way to the ring to help Mario, with NoDQ Officials determining that if the Hulk could serve as Luigi's substitute, the Frankenstein could serve as Link's. Frankenstein and Mario would go on to win the match after Frankenstein hit the Hulk with a Monster Bomb. Mario and Luigi would be signed for a match at Thicker Than Blood where the loser would be forced to leave NoDQ CAW. Before that, however, because of his loyalty to the league, Mario was given a NoDQ CAW Championship match against reigning Champion Captain Jack Sparrow at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10. Luigi would be banned from ringside during the match. Ultimately, however, Sparrow's manager, Pocket, would interfere in the match and provide the distraction needed for Sparrow to hit the Pirate's Plunge to win the match. At Thicker Than Blood, Mario and Luigi competed in the main event of the show. The two men took one another to the limit in one of the best matches in NoDQ CAW history. Mario would kick out a fraction of a second too late following a Plumber's Screwdriver. Mario's NoDQ CAW career was over. Link would make his way out to the stage to see Mario off as Mario waved farewell to the fans. Link would go on to pay tribute to Mario in the following several episodes of the series. Season 9 Mario made a triumphant return to NoDQ CAW to enter the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. Mario's first round opponent was Batman. Putting up an incredible fight, Mario delivered a Super Mario Stunner to the Dark Knight to advance in the tournament. In the second round, Mario faced the Joker. The Joker was more interested in screwing the fans out of seeing Mario and reigning NoDQ CAW Champion Luigi face one another again, with the winner of the match due to face Luigi. The Joker had the lights go out during the match and put Mario through a ringside commentary table in the dark. The lights would come up but so would Mario's number, with him being counted out of the match and the tournament. Real World History Mario is the protagonist of Nintendo's Mario video games. He is designed to be an "everyman" character, with his height and weight in many games being the absolute average of all playable characters in that game, as well as his relatable job as a plumber. Mario has no intrinsic super powers, but has honed his jumping skills to perfection to allow him to traverse dangerous worlds. Instead, Mario often uses items found in the Mushroom Kingdom, such as Super Mushrooms and Fire Flowers, to allow him to defeat his foes. Mario's usual end goal in most games is to rescue Princess Peach, generally from Bowser, King of the Koopas, a dangerous dragon-like sorcerer. Mario's kind heart, willingness to help and love of adventure have made him an endearing character beloved by almost all video game fans for over thirty years. In-ring Style and Personality Mario is a surprisingly agile wrestler as well as being versatile in the ring. As a tag team performer with his brother Luigi, Mario was often totally in synchronicity with his partner, with the two sharing a largely identical moveset. Mario was quite happy to utilise objects in matches that permitted them, true to his video game adventures seeing him use objects found throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was almost always a babyface in NoDQ CAW, aside from his stint in the Nintendo World Order. Mario's popularity as "Mr. Video Games" made him a naturally liked personality among NoDQ CAW fans. Mario was never a top-level performer in NoDQ CAW, but was a regular fixture in the midcard. Finishing Moves *Super Mario Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner) *Butt Bop *Roll Throw *Jackknife Powerbomb *Rear Lariat *Exploder Suplex Category:Superstars Category:Video Game Icons